A Coceira
by Litha-chan
Summary: - Yaoi/Slash, Nonsense, Lemon? 16anos - the GazettE. Sinopse: Reita está desesperado por alívio e dentre os rapazes da banda, somente um poderá resolver o seu problema. Será que Reita ficará satisfeto?


**A Coceira...**

_the GazettE_

_Uruha & Reita ?  
_

_Yaoi/Slash, Nonsense, Lemon??_

_by Litha-chan (a cretina 8D~)

* * *

_

-

Reita andava de um lado ao outro portando no rosto um ar de preocupação. Seus olhos vagavam pelo estúdio, observando atentamente cada um de seus amigos, medindo-os, pesando-os, tentando encontrar alguma solução, pensando em qual deles poderia ajuda-lo a resolver aquele seu problema tão incomodo.

Seu olhar parou em Aoi, observando-o atentamente. O mais velho do grupo com certeza lhe ajudaria, ainda mais sabendo o motivo, mas tinha impressão de que ele depois iria lhe sacanear por um bom tempo, soltando piadinhas infames; e com isso acabou descartando a ideia de pedir ajuda ao moreno.

Novamente deixou seus olhos vagarem pela sala, pousando-os sobre Ruki. Observou o menor por alguns segundos vendo-o concentrado e sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Definitivamente Ruki estava fora de cogitação. O que ele tinha de prestativo, tinha de pervertido, e com certeza absoluta não iria dar sopa para aquele baixinho tarado.

Soltando um suspiro, buscou Kai discretamente com os olhos. Sim, poderia recorrer a ele. Kai era um dos mais prestativos, sempre discreto, o que acontecesse entre eles ninguém da banda iria ficar sabendo; e ele jamais faria uma piadinha infame depois. O único problema é que tanto ele quanto Kai ficariam sem jeito, encabulados com a situação toda, e se Miyavi ficasse sabendo de algo, com certeza iria surtar. É, Kai também estava fora de cogitação.

Dando-se por quase derrotado, olhou para Uruha, vendo o amigo sentado em uma das cadeiras, dedilhando algo em sua guitarra com um ar distraído. Kouyou era seu amigo há tempos, já haviam passados por poucas e boas, até chegaram a se relacionar, claro, isto antes de formarem a banda... É, pelo visto, teria que ser ele mesmo a lhe ajudar com aquele problema.

Mordendo o canto dos lábios, Reita foi se aproximando discretamente do loiro, mesmo que se sentisse um pouco reticente pelo que ia ter que pedir ao amigo.

"Uru, posso falar com você um instante?". Disfarçadamente seus olhos buscaram os demais integrantes da banda, notando que cada um se encontrava ocupado com algo.

O loiro elevou os olhos fitando a face corada e o olhar preocupado do baixista.

"Claro, Rei, o que foi?". Pousou a guitarra no suporte ao lado e voltou os olhos para o amigo.

Reita indicou com a cabeça um canto, deixando claro que era para que Uruha lhe acompanhasse, e momentos depois ambos se encontravam em um recanto do estúdio, longe dos outros rapazes.

O guitarrista, curioso pela forma como seu amigo estava agindo, aproximou-se mais um pouco, deixando sua voz baixa, quase um sussurro:

"O que foi, Aki-kun, aconteceu alguma coisa grave?".

Reita olhou totalmente sem graça para o mais alto, e engolindo com dificuldade, começou a gaguejar as palavras...

"Sabe o que é Kou... é que... eu ando... com.. err... com uma... hum... uma coceira, sabe...". Sentia o rosto quente.

Uruha respirou aliviado. Então era aquilo? Porque Reita estava gaguejando tanto se o que ele tinha era uma coceira? Que besteira!

"É? Poxa Rei, porque não disse logo... Posso te emprestar uma pomada que mamãe mandou quando eu estava assim. Você se lembra de quando eu fiquei com urticária?". Comentava mais tranquilo, com um sorriso calmo nos lábios.

Reita estava completamente vermelho, tanto que nem mais a faixa disfarçava.

"Não estou falando disso Kou... É que eu... eu quero...". Foi interrompido por um loiro impaciente.

"Suzuki Akira, desembucha logo, homem!". Os braços cruzados sobre o tórax, a feição séria, diferente da calma anterior fizeram efeito.

"EUESTOUCOMUMACOCEIRANOSFUNDOSEQUEROQUEMEAJUDEALIVIAR!". Reita desatou a falar tudo junto, levemente alto para uma situação daquelas, completamente às pressas, atropelando as palavras quase sem respirar. Se o seu rosto antes já estava vermelho, depois disto tornara-se roxo, estava quase entrando em combustão.

A reação inicial de Uruha fora de choque. Seus olhos depois de voltarem ao normal – já que haviam se alargados do tamanho de pires -, agora piscavam rapidamente, como se estivesse assimilando cada palavra. Seu rosto começava a ganhar um tom avermelhado cada vez mais, até que em um determinado momento, não mais conseguindo se segurar, o guitarrista loiro acabou explodindo em uma sonora gargalhada, com direito a mãos sobre o abdômen que doía a cada contração.

Reita de inicio havia se preocupado com a reação do amigo, mas isso só de início, pois passado os momentos de choque do outro, sentia-se se arrepender por ter optado por Uruha.

"KOUYOU!". Gritou o nome do loiro exasperado. "Não é para ficar rindo, seu infeliz!". Seus lábios estavam prensados deixando claro o seu desagrado.

O loiro foi parando de rir gradativamente, seus olhos estavam marejados pela crise de riso que até resultara em choro. Após respirar mais controladamente, fitou o rosto irritado do amigo. Em seu rosto, um sorriso malicioso adornava os seus lábios.

"Ne ne Aki-chan... Você quer que eu dê uma boa coçadinha nos seus fundos, é?". Riu, maroto.

"Vou te meter a porrada, Kou...". Ameaçou, cenho fechado.

O loiro rolou os olhos ao ouvir a ameaça. Reita sempre teve problemas para aguentar as suas brincadeiras. Após olhar para os lados, vendo que apesar de todo estardalhaço que fizera nenhum dos outros integrantes da banda havia prestado a atenção em ambos, Uruha segurou firmemente na mão do amigo, puxando-o, indo em outra direção.

"Vem cá Akira, vou te ajudar com isso, vem...". Foi puxando o baixista, levando-o em direção ao armário de instrumentos extras do estúdio.

Alguns minutos se passaram com os dois trancados ali dentro. Do lado de fora, pela ausência dos dois, tanto Aoi, quanto Ruki e Kai estranharam o sumiço dos amigos, descobrindo aonde se encontravam e o que provavelmente estariam fazendo quando sons, altos, de resmungos, gritos, alguns '_OUTCHs_', barulhos de instrumentos caindo, alguns '_Uis_' aleatórios, advinham do armário. Mas o que realmente alarmou os outros três integrantes da banda que estavam com suas cabeças voltadas em direção a porta do armário, foi justamente o que menos esperavam ouvir...

"AIIII... ISSO, ISSO... VAIIII... MAIS FORTE... KOUYOUUUUUUU!".

Do lado de fora, três pares de olhos estavam arregalados,. Kai com o rosto corado e sorrindo sem graça. Ruki com o rosto corado, se remexendo na cadeira e com a língua a passear por sobre os lábios, e Aoi que depois do choque fechara o cenho, mesmo que este estivesse levemente avermelhado.

Minutos depois, longos minutos depois, a porta se abre, de lá um Uruha sai calmamente, caminhando em direção a sacada, puxando o maço de cigarros. Logo em seguida um outro loiro, este com uma feição de poucos amigos, sai pela porta e caminha meio arrastado até o sofá, sentando-se com cuidado, gemendo de dor, soltando todos os impropérios que poderia. Uruha não havia sido nada gentil com ele.

"NUNCA MAIS VOU PEDIR PRO URUHA CUIDAR DE UM FURÚNCULO MEU. NUNCA MAIS!". Gemeu dolorido.

-

_**The end!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Well... Não me matem, please, mas foi necessário!

O surto surgiu em uma conversa sobre o Reita ser o _seme-mor_ e tals. Bem... Como não presto, comecei a escrever uma conversa entre ele e Uruha... resultou nisso.

Mas então... vocês seriam gentis com o pobre Reita? Fazem idéia de onde tava o furúnculo? HAUHAUHA E porque Uruha saiu para fumar?... rsrsrs

_**Palavra da beta:** Ainda bem que eu não estava nem bebendo nem comendo dessa vez, ou eu morreria. Affe, como eu adoro piadas com duplo sentido!! Betado, divertido e aliviada a pressão do dia! Tem mais um por aí?? _

**_Bjinss  
Litha-chan_**


End file.
